Où est ta logique ?
by Mausu-chan
Summary: Avec l'aide d'une dresseuse pleine de vie, Silver et elle réussisse à chasser la Team Rocket de Johto.
1. Prologue

Un Kaiminus s'approcha naïvement de la surface de l'eau. Il regarda intrigué par-dessus le rebord en céramique, pour apercevoir son reflet. La surface de l'eau était calme, sans aucune perturbation, cela pourrait limite l'hypnotiser.

Soudainement, il glissa sur une flaque déjà existante avant son arrivée et tomba directement dans l'eau. Le "plouf" qui en provint alerta sa dresseuse qui revint dans la salle de bain, pour le voir patauger joyeusement dans la baignoire.

\- Kokumi ! l'appela-t-elle en riant.

Elle s'approcha de la baignoire et s'y agenouilla pour observer son premier pokemon. Elle souriait tout en le regardant plonger, nager, remonter, jusqu'au moment où le Pokémon aquatique donna un coup hors de l'eau avec sa queue, ce qui trempa sa dresseuse. Ce dernier la regarda avec un regard innocent et un énorme sourire, l'adolescente ne fit rien d'autre que de rire et de caresser le dessus du crâne de son compagnon.

Le Pokémon bleu resta surpris de cette réaction, il s'était attendu à ce que sa dresseuse s'énerve contre lui, mais non, au lieu de ça elle riait de ce qu'il venait de faire.

* * *

 **Petit mot :** _Je publie également cette fanfiction sur Wattpad, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire à la base ! X) Bonjour petit curieux ! C'est un exploit pour moi que tu lises ceci ! Alors premièrement, cette fanfiction est entièrement rédigée de mon côté et fera un ensemble de treize chapitres, comme tu peux le remarquer à la suite, certain sont assez court. MAIS ! Certains chapitres sont plus longs, ce seront des chapitres spécieux ;) (je les appelle comme ça, mais il y a pas de magie malheureusement...)_

 _Les compagnons de notre protagoniste seront peu. Pourquoi ? Parce que je me suis basée sur ma partie de jeu sur Pokemon SoulSilver et que j'avais un bon feeling qu'avec peu de pokemons ^-^'_

 _J'espère que la suite te plaira, petit curieux ! À la prochaine !_


	2. Un

**UN.**

Il laissa sortir le pokemon plante sur la route 29. Le Germignon le regarda surpris puis le lieu, qu'il ne reconnut pas. L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges s'accroupit en face de lui et lui déclara :

\- Je suis Silver, ton dresseur.

Le pokemon sourit avant de sautiller de joie. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il attendait d'avoir un dresseur ! Enfin il allait aller en voyage, comme ses congénères, Kokumi (le Kaiminus) et Arahi (le Héricendre).

\- J'ai un but, okay ? reprit son dresseur. J'ai entendu le professeur t'appeler, donc tu t'appelles Mianna, c'est ça ?

Les yeux du petit pokemon vert scintillèrent et il hocha vigoureusement la tête, faisant bouger sa feuille de haut en bas.

Silver laissa un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres, qui disparut assez rapidement.

\- Juste, faut que tu saches qu'en fait je t'ai volé au professeur et il ne t'a pas confié officiellement, lui apprit-il tout de même.

La Germignon baissa la tête... alors il était en dehors du laboratoire illégalement ? Mais est-ce que c'était si grave ? Il releva ses yeux rouges vers l'adolescent qui le regardait, attendant une quelconque réaction.

Silver ne s'attendit pas à ce que ce petit être lui sourit et lui saute dans les bras. L'adolescent réussit à rattraper son nouveau compagnon de route et lui fit un câlin de remerciement, même s'il ne lui dirait pas directement.

\- On se met en chemin, Mianna ? demanda-t-il en souriant à son tour.

L'adressé hocha vivement de la tête et sauta sur le sol, avant de pointer fièrement la direction à prendre avec sa feuille. Son dresseur se leva et s'épousseta le pantalon, avant de prendre la direction qu'il lui suggérait. Il se mit alors à marcher aux côtés de l'adolescent, gambadant joyeusement, découvrant le monde extérieur à Bourg Geon.

Ce fut sur cette même route, que Silver la vit en face à face pour la première fois, puisqu'il avait vu le professeur lui confier le Kaiminus. Elle portait un bandana bleu et blanc autour de son crâne, laissant ses cheveux châtains lui descendre dans le dos, jusqu'aux omoplates. Elle portait un pantacourt troué, remonté jusqu'en-dessous de ses genoux, avec un simple t-Shirt noir, une pokeball basique imprimé dessus, il descendait assez pour cacher sa ceinture de pokeballs. Son sac à dos jaune tenait simplement sur ses deux épaules.

Il vit alors son Kaiminus à ses pieds, marchant joyeusement à ses côtés. Il arriva à sa hauteur et sans attendre, il lui dit :

\- Je te défie, mon Germignon contre ton Kaiminus.

Elle le regarda surprise.

\- Ça marche, répondit-elle simplement.

Les deux pokemons se firent face, mais les deux adolescents sentirent que leurs compagnons étaient réticents. Kokumi regarda Mianna et ils se comprirent. Depuis leur éclosion, ils avaient vécus chaque jour ensemble, jouer ensemble, pourquoi maintenant ils devraient se battre ?

\- Si tu te bats pas, je te ramène au laboratoire, prononça soudainement le garçon aux cheveux flamboyants.

Le pokemon plante se figea et se retourna pour voir que le jeune homme était sérieux. Ses yeux rouges convergèrent à nouveau vers son ami, il s'excusa brièvement du regard, avant de se mettre en position de combat. Kokumi comprit que le combat était inévitable et se mit en position.

\- Charge ! ordonna immédiatement le dresseur.

* * *

\- Charge ! ordonna le garçon à son Rattata.

\- Esquive et fais pistolet à eau ! contra immédiatement l'adolescente.

Kokumi sauta rapidement sur le côté évitant le petit rat violet, gonfla ses joues et cracha son eau sur ce dernier. La pression de l'attaque fit reculer l'adversaire.

\- Vite griffe ! s'écria la châtain.

Son Kaiminus obéit sans discuter, mais un flash lui vint soudainement et elle se souvint de la scène identique avec un Germignon et ce dresseur aux cheveux rouges. L'adolescente se voyait encore ramasser sa carte de dresseur après le combat, qu'elle avait gagné. "Silver"...

\- Hé ! Ça te dit qu'on échange nos numéros pour que je te donne des nouvelles de mon super Rattata ? Je suis Farouk !

Et il lui avait arraché des mains cette même carte.

\- Bien sûr ! lui sourit-elle en sortant son pokematos.


	3. Deux

**DEUX.**

Un Pokémon fouine gambada joyeusement entre les jambes des passants, surprenant la plupart, qui ne regardait pas le sol.

Puis soudainement, il s'arrêta au milieu de la route et se retourna. Il pencha la tête alors qu'il remarqua qu'il avait semé sa dresseuse. Il jeta un regard aux arbres, puis aux bâtiments, au sol, pour se rendre compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le lieu. Le Fouinette se sentit de plus en plus perdu. Il voulait pas perdre sa dresseuse ! Sans hésiter, il se remit à courir dans le sens inverse, empruntant le chemin qu'il avait parcouru seul.

\- Hatsu ! entendit-il.

Ses oreilles se dressèrent immédiatement sur sa tête. C'était la voix de sa dresseuse.

Il ne tarda pas à la retrouver, accompagnée de son camarade : Kokumi, le Kaiminus. Les yeux de la châtain cendrée s'illuminèrent en apercevant son Pokémon.

\- Hatsu ! s'écria-t-elle soulagée.

Sans hésiter le pokémon fouine lui sauta dessus, alors qu'elle le rattrapa comme elle le put, mais tomba tout de même sur son popotin.

\- _bah_... Anna, ça va ?

L'interpellée releva la tête, son Pokémon toujours dans les bras et aperçut Luth avec son Marill. La châtain se releva en riant, tout en tenant son Fouinette.

\- Oui, je vais bien, lui sourit-elle.

\- Tant mieux alors, répondit son ami. Bon, je sais pas comment t'as fait pour me dépasser, mais je vais m'assurer de rester devant maintenant !

\- Je te rattraperai, t'inquiète, ria l'adolescente en laissant Hatsu rejoindre le sol.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra ! s'exclama le noiraud partant en courant, son Marill à ses trousses.

Ce dernier arriva alors avant Anna à Mauville. Cela était bien égale à l'adolescente qui se tourna vers ses pokemons et regarda celui qui s'était trop avancé.

\- Hatsu, je sais que t'as pas fait exprès, mais essaie de pas me perdre s'il-te-plait, on sait pas ce qui pourrait t'arriver.

Lorsque le Fouinette croisa les yeux gris de sa dresseuse, il baissa immédiatement les siens.

\- Hé, l'appela-t-elle doucement en s'accroupissant. Je ne t'en veux pas, okay ? Je te demande juste de faire attention à toi.

Elle finit par lui sourire et lui caressa doucement la tête.


	4. Trois

**TROIS.**

Anna venait d'arriver à Écorcia et devait bien s'avouer qu'elle ne pensait pas tomber sur un groupe de personnes louches... Son Crocrodil leva sa tête vers elle de façon interrogatrice, elle eut juste le temps d'hausser les épaules avant qu'une personne ne lui rentre dedans.

Sous le choc, elle tituba avant de tomber sur son popotin et Kokumi se plaça devant sa dresseuse, comme pour la protéger d'un potentiel danger. Le vieil homme qui l'avait poussée la considéra simplement avant de lui déclarer :

\- Désolé, je dois me dépêcher !

La châtain le suivit du regard avant de le voir hurler sur la personne gardant le puit, qui d'ailleurs se dépêcha dans ce dernier et le vieil homme suivit sans hésitation.

\- On va voir ce qu'il se passe, déclara l'adolescente en se relevant.

Son compagnon eau lui emboîta le pas, sans poser plus de questions. Il décida même de descendre avant elle dans le puit !

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol humide, elle se retourna pour voir le vieil homme de tout à l'heure allongé sur le sol et son pokemon auprès de lui.

\- Monsieur ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant vivement. Monsieur !

Elle se mit à le secouer avant qu'il ne lui hurle :

\- C'est bon je suis pas mort !

Anna leva immédiatement ses bras, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction.

\- désolée, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- T'excuses pas, répliqua-t-il simplement. Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, mais en fait j'ai glissé et je me suis coincé le dos... donc pour aller récupérer les Ramoloss ça va être dur...

\- Les Ramoloss ? Il se passe quoi ? demanda l'adolescente alors, ne suivant plus ce qu'on lui racontait.

\- Tu viens d'arriver, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, affirma la dresseuse.

Le vieil homme allongé souffla avant de continuer :

\- T'as déjà entendu parler de la Team Rocket ?

\- Non... enfin ça me dit vaguement quelque chose... avoua Anna en regardant son Crocrodil qui la regardait simplement.

\- C'est une organisation malfaisante, elle a été démantelée y'a trois ans peut-être... je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ils ont repris de l'effectif. Et depuis peu, ils sont arrivés ici, ils nous ont interdits l'accès à la plupart de nos bâtiments et ont même enfermé notre champion dans l'arène ! Mais ce qui me révolte le plus, c'est qu'ils sont en train de couper les queues des Ramoloss !

La fin de son récit prit plus d'ampleur, qu'il haussa le ton sans s'en rendre compte. L'adolescente écarquilla ses yeux.

\- Alors je te demande... s'il-te-plaît, sauves ces Ramoloss et fait les partir.

Le ton ferme du vieil homme ne lui fit pas peur, il lui donna même du courage. Elle inspira alors en se levant et se dirigea vers le fond de la grotte.

\- Je reviens, déclara-t-elle simplement suivi de Kokumi.

* * *

Il traversa Écorcia une nouvelle fois après avoir battu le champion. Il entendait des bribes de conversation et la plupart se tournait vers la Team Rocket, qui avait été chassée. Mais qui l'avait chassée ?! C'était la question qui lui revenait à chaque fois en tête.

Il aperçut alors la fille contre qui il avait combattu, après avoir volé son Germignon au professeur Orme. Il connaissait toujours pas son nom, alors qu'elle avait vu sa carte de dresseur ! Il s'admit que c'était un détail futile, sans importance. La châtain était avec un Granivol cette fois-ci.

\- Tu saurais pas par hasard qui a chassé la Team Rocket ? lui demanda-t-il directement.

Il avait aucune envie de faire la discussion, il voulait juste savoir qui avait fait son boulot. D'un autre côté, ça l'étonnerait qu'elle sache quelque chose. L'adolescente le regarda surprise avant de lui sourire :

\- Bonjour Silver, je suis aussi contente de te revoir.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Aucunement, poursuivit-elle avec un sourire encore plus large.

Il émit un simple son, montrant qu'il était énervé. Pourtant son interlocutrice ne perdit pas son sourire et lui repondit finalement à sa question :

\- On m'a demandé de les faire partir, du coup c'est ce que j'ai fais.

\- Raconte pas de connerie, comme si tu pouvais les battre, répliqua Silver simplement.

\- Ne me crois pas si tu le veux, après je sais la vérité, répondît-elle simplement en partant.

\- Hé ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi ! s'exclama-t-il en agrippant son bras.

Elle le regarda sans répliquer et dégagea son bras avant de reprendre sa route.

Il arrivait pas à y croire, il avait été tellement surpris qu'elle se dégage, qu'il n'avait pas essayer de lui courir après pour la retenir de partir. "Comment t'appelles-tu ?" C'était la question qui lui trottait dans la tête, alors qu'il cherchait à se persuader qu'elle était sans importance.


	5. Quatre

**QUATRE.**

\- Papa ! Papa ! Regarde ce doudou Germignon ! Il est trop mignon !

L'adolescente tourna son regard vers l'enfant qui tenait au-dessus de sa tête ladite peluche, avant de remettre correctement son uniforme. Anna se trouvait à Doublonville et avait réussi à obtenir un emploi d'une journée au centre commercial. Depuis 8h, elle se trouvait dans ce dernier et remplissait des étagères ou encore prenait une caisse.

Elle se trouva être la seule "employée" sur l'étage, du coup elle encaissa le père de l'enfant et dut repenser au Germignon de Silver quand la petite famille quitta les lieux. Après tout, les pokemons de celui aux cheveux rouges n'ont pas l'air d'aller mal, même s'il a l'air plutôt froid.

Elle se souvint juste de sa dernière rencontre... pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'obstinait à dire qu'elle était faible alors qu'elle l'avait déjà battu ?

Quand elle était rentrée dans le puit Ramoloss, elle ne s'attendait pas à y trouver du sang... les queues coupées, bien sûr que cela laissait du sang derrière, mais elle ne s'y était pas du tout attendue. Anna n'en avait même pas parlé à sa mère, elle ne ferait que s'inquiéter ou même lui demander de revenir à la maison.

De nouveaux clients entrèrent à son étage et elle les accueillie chaleureusement, comme cela se devait.

Finalement, elle avait réagi un peu brutalement lors de leur dernière rencontre...

* * *

Il s'était dirigé vers la Tour Cendrée, accompagné de son Macronium. Il s'attendait à voir des pokemons habituels, qui pourrait faire parti de son équipe, mais au lieu de ça : deux hommes, dont le champion de Rosalia, s'affolaient parce que trois légendaires étaient apparus. Au début, il s'était bien demandé ce qu'était cette connerie, puis il s'est approché du trou béant et les vit. Tous les trois... Raikou, Suicune et Entei.

Silver avait alors voulu descendre l'échelle, essayer de les défier et peut-être qui sait, les battre. Cela lui prouverait qu'il avait atteint un bon niveau.

\- Ne descend pas ! Tu vas juste les faire partir ! l'arrêta immédiatement un homme à la cape violette.

Il se crispa légèrement à l'ordre, avant de décider de rester en haut et de les observer. Après tout, peut-être qu'il devait encore attendre avant de tenter sa chance...

Et ce fut à ce moment, qu'il la vit rentrer dans le bâtiment avec son Crocrodil. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Il se dirigea immédiatement vers elle et ce fut au moment, où il allait ouvrir la bouche qu'il se souvint de leur dernière rencontre et comment elle s'était dégagée de lui...

\- Bonjour ! lui sourit-elle. Tu veux faire un combat ?

\- _Hein_ ?

Il avait pas pu empêcher ce son de sortir de sa bouche. Il était bien trop surpris. Il s'était attendu à plusieurs choses, mais pas à cela... Leur dernier combat remontait à la route 29, quand il venait de voler le professeur.

\- Ça marche, je te propose de commencer avec nos autres pokemons, sourit Silver.

\- Et si on faisait ton Macronium contre Kokumi ? contra-t-elle toujours en souriant.

\- D'accord, répondit simplement celui aux cheveux rouges.

Les deux pokemons se regardèrent un instant, avant de hocher la tête mutuellement, comme pour donner leur accord. Et ils se mirent près pour le combat, alors que les yeux de l'un restèrent encrés dans celui de l'autre.

* * *

\- Mets-toi à ton niveau et deviens sbire de la Team Rocket, au lieu de jouer les durs.

Elle retint soudainement son souffle en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Tu... Je viens de te battre et tu me dis que je suis faible ? Où est ta logique ?

Silver dut bien admettre que ça n'avait pas de logique, mais il ne fit rien d'autre que de la bousculer pour sortir de la Tour Cendrée. La châtain l'empoigna au bras, comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois, mais contrairement à elle, il ne se dégagea pas.

\- Pourquoi t'es aussi désagréable ?

\- Pourquoi je devrais être gentil ? contra-t-il immédiatement.

L'adolescente souffla puis le lâcha.

\- La Team Rocket est dans les parages et prépare quelque chose... prononça-t-elle doucement.

Le dresseur fit soudainement volte-face et la regarda surpris.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Tu me croiras pas, mais j'ai battu un sbire qui était ici et il l'a dit, répondit-elle avec une pointe de hargne.

\- Hm... donc t'en sais pas plus ?

\- Non.

Et elle se retourna pour parler avec l'un des gars de la Tour.

\- Je suis Eusine et toi ? sourit celui à la cape.

\- Anna, répondît-elle simplement en souriant à nouveau.

\- Enchanté Anna, reprit-il. Tu vois les légendaires en bas ?

L'adolescent se demanda alors soudainement pourquoi elle avait droit à un accueil en due et bonne forme et pas lui... mais il retint quelque chose d'important dans cette conversation, il avait finalement son prénom. Il aurait jamais su comment lui demander sinon, peut-être qu'il aurait eu l'occasion plus tard... Le jeune homme décida de ne pas rester plus longtemps. Normalement il aurait même pas entendu ça.

Il partit avec son Macronium, à la recherche de quelques dresseurs à battre, avant d'affronter le champion, qui s'amusait avec les légendaires.

* * *

 **Petit mot :** _Coucou, petit curieux ! Hey ! Je fais une nouvelle apparition ! Tadam ! Bref... Merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine ! Quoi ? Comment ça "c'est tout" ? Bah oui ;) À bientôt ! Ah ! N'hésite pas à laisser une petite review pour me partager ton ressenti, ça me ferait plaisir -^v^-_


	6. Cinq

**CINQ.**

Un Fouinar gambada joyeusement jusqu'à la prochaine ville, se trouvant être Oliville.

\- Hatsu ! lui cria encore sa dresseuse.

Le pokemon s'arrêta, puis regarda derrière lui, se redressant, tout en dressant ses petites oreilles sur sa tête. Il vit de ses yeux bruns Anna courir vers lui.

\- S'il-te-plaît, ne t'éloigne pas trop, lui sourit la châtain, s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

Son compagnon émit un petit cri, comme un "désolé", puisqu'il se souvenait encore de la fois où ils se trouvaient à Mauville et qu'il avait perdu sa dresseuse de vue.

L'adolescente se redressa, avant de passer sa main sur la tête du pokémon fouine. Comparé à ses compères, il était un peu plus petit en longueur, heureusement pour lui cela n'influençait pas ses capacités.

Anna lui sourit encore une fois, puis reprit la route, se dirigeant vers le centre pokemon. Ils passèrent devant l'arène de la ville, mais n'y firent pas plus attention.

Pourtant Silver les avait bien vus.

Le bandana de la châtain se retira soudainement de ses cheveux, laissant ses cheveux châtains entièrement libre à l'air. La propriétaire du tissu se retourna vivement, ayant senti que quelqu'un venait de le lui retirer.

\- Silver ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Devant elle, se trouvait l'adolescent aux cheveux flamboyants, avec le bandana bleu et blanc dans la main. Il portait toujours son habituel gilet noir, aux bords rouges et son pantalon un peu lâche. Anna ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui avait retiré son bandana, naïvement elle tenta de reprendre ce dernier sans plus de discours.

Mais son interlocuteur recula sa main, sans explications. Puis il lui sourit avant de lui rendre le tissu.

\- Cherches pas le champion, il s'occupe d'un pokemon faible au phare, reprit-il en partant simplement.

Le vent passa doucement depuis le port dans la rue, où se trouvait Anna et son compagnon.

\- _He_ ?

Hatsu leva sa tête vers sa dresseuse et devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas compris le comportement du jeune homme non plus.

* * *

Anna frappa encore une fois dans le sable, avant de se diriger vers une vague qui commençait à arriver et frappa aussi dedans.

L'eau remonta jusqu'à son jean et infiltra ses baskets. Elle était trempée mais actuellement elle s'en fichait. Son Aligatueur se trouvait un peu plus loin, il était frustré et en colère envers elle. Eusine venait de les battre, elle et son équipe.


	7. Six

**SIX.**

Un alarme strident se mit à résonner soudainement.

Anna tourna vivement la tête vers une caméra de surveillance. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, maintenant elle s'était faite repérée, alors que jusqu'alors elle avait réussi à éviter les pièges !

Son Evoli l'appela vivement vers un couloir, la châtain n'y réfléchit pas et suivit son pokemon pour se cacher des sbires à l'approche.

Elle réussit finalement à atteindre les prochains escaliers sans problèmes et les descendit, retrouvant là-bas Peter, l'attendant apparement avec son Dracolosse.

\- Ça va, t'as pas mis trop de temps, déclara-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour l'adolescente. Les ondes étranges proviennent de cette salle.

Le champion de la ligue indiqua une prochaine porte verrouillée.

\- Mais il faut un code, nous devons trouver ce que c'est, d'accord ?

\- Pourquoi on ne détruit pas juste la porte ? demanda naïvement la châtain.

\- Cela attirerait trop d'attention, il faut qu'on reste discrets, on sait pas combien de sbires se trouvent ici.

Anna approuva ce qu'il dit et ils se séparèrent à nouveau.

* * *

Elle s'arrêta au coin d'un couloir, soufflant un peu. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait fait pour être aussi impliquée dans l'affaire de la team Rocket... si sa mère l'apprenait... elle ne saurait prévoir sa réaction.

Le cri de son Évoli la sortit de ses pensées, alors qu'elle posa ses yeux sur lui.

\- T'as raison, Naboo, on n'a pas le temps d'attendre, se reprit Anna en ajustant à nouveau son sac sur ses épaules.

Ses pieds la guidèrent vers le prochain sbire, pour l'interroger sur les codes. Peter venait de lui dire qu'il fallait deux codes pour ouvrir la salle, où Lambda se trouvait, qui lui possédait le code pour la salle d'où émanaient les ondes.

* * *

\- Tu l'aimes tant que ça, cette team ? lui demanda une voix désagréable.

Cette même voix la fit sursauter, puisqu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à lui ! Ni à le croiser, ni à le voir, ni à l'entendre ! La châtain ne s'attendait pas à voir Silver.

\- Je pensais pas te croiser ici, en tout cas, ajouta-t-il en la jaugeant rapidement de la tête au pied.

Il remarqua rapidement qu'elle portait toujours des vêtements similaires : un pantacourt en jean remonté jusqu'aux genoux, un T-Shirt, un bandana et son sac à dos jaune.

\- Moi non plus, répondit honnêtement Anna. T'es là pour m'aider ?

\- T'aider ? cracha-t-il hargneusement. Je n'en ai rien à faire de cette team, c'est le dracologue qui m'intéresse.

\- Peter ? s'étonna l'adolescente.

\- Je m'en fous de son prénom ! Je veux juste le battre. Il va falloir que je capture des pokemons plus forts. Ça m'énerve qu'il ai en un rien de temps envoyer mes pokemons au tapis, prononça-t-il en grincant des dents.

Son interlocutrice le regarda quelque peu éberluée, avant de reprendre un semblant de contenance. Elle comprenait maintenant aussi pourquoi Silver était sans pokemon à ses côtés, ils étaient tous hors d'état de combattre...

\- Tu vas pas remplacer des pokemons comme des objets quand même ? questionna-t-elle avec le peu d'entrain qu'il lui restait encore.

\- Pourquoi pas ? S'ils ne sont pas assez forts, répondit froidement celui aux cheveux rouges.

Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

\- Je perds mon temps avec toi, annonça-t-il à nouveau.

Intentionnellement, il la poussa fortement en arrière, ce qui la fit tomber sur le popotin et ajouta avec hargne :

\- Va jouer avec cette team de pacotille.

L'Évoli de l'adolescente s'était tout de suite placé devant elle, dardant Silver d'un mauvais regard. Ce dernier jeta un dernier coup d'œil méprisant à l'adolescente assise parterre et partit.

Elle leva ses yeux vers la porte verrouillée et se rappela des deux mots de passe qu'elle devait y entrer : "QUEUERAMOLOSS" et "QUEUERATTATAC".


	8. Sept

**SEPT.**

L'adolescente souffla encore une fois pour s'assurer que ce plan fonctionnerait. Elle n'était pas sûre que c'était sa meilleure idée, mais ça devrait bien fonctionner, non ?

Lors de son séjour à Doublonville, elle avait appris que le stand photo possédait des uniformes de la team Rocket. Du coup, quand un sbire ne l'avait pas laissé passer, elle avait repensé à ce stand. Ce dernier gardé par un sbire, il la prit pour une nouvelle recrue. Ce même sbire lui avait ensuite dit d'aller demander ce qu'elle devait faire à d'autres sbires, pour garder la tour Radio.

Un petit couinement derrière elle l'arrêta. Anna se retourna pour voir son Évoli, pas très convaincu de son plan.

\- Je sais, Naboo, souffla-t-elle en s'agenouillant, je sais bien que je suis trop impliquée dans cette histoire...

Elle releva ses yeux gris vers ceux de son petit pokemon. La châtain saisit alors la pokeball de ce dernier et la pointa dans sa direction.

\- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer dans ta pokeball, jusqu'à que je sois sûre d'être dans le bâtiment, d'accord ?

Sa dresseuse lui sourit avant de le rappeler dans sa sphère.

* * *

Silver n'arrivait pas à y croire qu'il revenait à Doublonville, juste pour chasser la team Rocket. Sur n'importe quelle chaîne de radio, on entendait que le discours répétitif de cette même team.

Son Meganium le suivait sans discuter.

\- Mianna, t'es prête ? demanda celui aux cheveux rouges inutilement devant la tour Radio.

Dans toute la ville, il n'y avait que des sbires de la team rocket, ils bloquaient des entrées de rue, comme des bâtiments. L'adolescent entra dans le bâtiment occupé et repéra rapidement deux sbires de la team Rocket près des escaliers.

D'un pas rapide, il s'approcha d'eux et s'adressa au premier d'un ton de reproche :

\- Ça vous amuse de bloquer la tour radio ?

L'homme dégaina immédiatement une pokeball, alors que sa partenaire, restait face aux escaliers, comme un robot qui attendait ses ordres.

\- Ceux qui ne font pas partis de la team Rocket n'ont rien à faire ici, rétorqua le sbire.

\- Je m'occupe de lui, monte garder les escaliers en haut, intervint soudainement ladite "robot", sa casquette cachant la moitié de son visage.

Le jeune homme crut reconnaître la voix, mais se persuada premièrement que c'était pas important. Ensuite il jeta un petit coup d'œil à son pokemon, remarquant que même ce dernier était plus attentif soudainement.

\- Ne le laisse surtout pas passer, le boss te pardonnerait pas, ordonna le sbire avant de grimper les escaliers trois par trois.

Mianna se plaça immédiatement devant son dresseur, prête à se battre pour passer coûte que coûte.

Leur adversaire ne fit que soupirer avant de retirer la casquette de l'uniforme, laissant tomber des cheveux châtains cendrés sur ses épaules. La tête du pokemon se redressa brusquement, surpris de retrouver cette personne dans cet uniforme.

\- Anna ? s'étonna Silver, alors qu'il comprit pourquoi il connaissait la voix. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cette tenue ?!

Les yeux gris de la jeune femme restèrent rivés vers le sol.

Son interlocuteur serra des dents, avant de lui saisir brutalement le bras et de la tirer jusqu'aux toilettes. Le Meganium se dépêcha de les suivre, avant que son dresseur ne ferme la porte à clé.

\- Tu m'expliques ce que tu fous ?! demanda immédiatement Silver laissant paraître son énervement.

\- Ils laissaient entrer que les sbires, du coup je suis allée chercher un costume, répondit simplement l'interpellée en se dirigeant vers les cinq lavabos et retira les gants de l'uniforme.

Un Aligatueur apparut soudainement aux côtés de la châtain.

\- Coucou Kokumi, lui sourit-elle.

Le pokemon eau grogna en signe de salutations, puis remarqua leur rival bipolaire et son ami d'éclosion. Les deux pokemons remarquèrent que la situation ne présentait pas de combat en approche, du coup ils s'éloignèrent de leurs dresseurs pour parler plus tranquillement entre eux.

Celui aux cheveux rouges remarqua cela et fini par s'approcher des lavabos.

\- Mais bordel, t'as l'impression d'être plus forte en portant cet uniforme ou quoi ? finit-il par prononcer comme à son habitude.

\- Va falloir que tu te décides sur un point de vue, ricana Anna en se retournant vers lui.

\- _Hein_ ? interrogea-t-il simplement.

\- _Bah_ quoi ? ria-t-elle cette fois-ci sans retenue. Un coup tu me dis de devenir sbire de la team Rocket parce que je suis faible, alors que je t'ai battu, maintenant je porte l'uniforme et tu veux que je le retire, alors ? Elle est où ta logique ?

Silver s'avoua une nouvelle fois qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de logie, ce qui concernait cela. En disant cela, son unique but était de se moquer de la châtain, de la rabaisser, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se demandait si c'était pas pour éviter qu'elle prenne la grosse tête... peut-être, mais ça viendrait de son subconscient alors.

\- Alors ? lui sourit son interlocutrice en s'appuyant sur le rebord des lavabos.

Les yeux rouges de l'interpellé croisèrent le regard gris de cette dernière... il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait lui répondre.

\- Tu comptais faire quoi en t'infiltrant ? questionna-t-il finalement.

Le rire d'Anna s'éleva dans les toilettes, alors qu'il soupira d'exaspération.

* * *

La châtain resserra son bandana bleu et blanc autour de son crâne et reprit son sac jaune pour le mettre sur ses deux épaules.

\- On y va ? lui sourit-elle.

Silver hocha simplement la tête avant de sortir des toilettes, suivis de son pokemon plante. L'Aligatueur de l'adolescente suivait de près, alors que cette dernière referma la porte. Avec leur pokemons ils montèrent les étages, pour faire partir la team Rocket ensemble.


	9. Huit

**HUIT.**

Une énième voiture de police se gara devant la tour radio de Doublonville. Les policiers ressortaient avec des sbires menottés.

L'inspecteur Beladonis s'approcha des deux adolescents, il les regarda un à un, puis soupira légèrement. Ils avaient l'air fier d'eux en plus !

\- Donc, vous nous avez fait gagner du temps et je tiens à vous remercier pour cela, malgré ça vous restez des adolescents et n'aviez pas à encourir ce risque... compris ? Ne recommencez pas.

\- _Hum_... excusez-moi, monsieur, mais je ne pense pas que je resterai les bras croisés si jamais je revois des sbires de la team rocket... reprit Anna très bas.

L'inspecteur soupira une nouvelle fois et finit par sourire :

\- Bon j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas se passer de l'aide de quelques personnes, on peut pas toujours être partout.

Ses deux interlocuteurs restèrent silencieux, même s'ils souriaient tous les deux, malgré le sourire un peu plus discret du jeune homme.

\- Aller, filez, termina l'adulte en se retournant.

* * *

\- C'est dommage de ne plus jouer les Rockets n'empêche, ria sa rivale en se dirigeant vers la sortie de Doublonville.

\- Attends.. Quoi ?! Ça te dérangerait pas de rejouer les sbires ?! s'égosilla-t-il.

\- _Bah_ non ! ria la porteuse de bandana de nouveau. Vois-tu, j'avais même décorer mon pokematos pour rentrer dans le thème !

En sortant de la ville, elle lui montra son pokematos noir, décoré d'un "R" rouge et de quelques bords de la même couleur. Le jeune homme soupira, épuisé de son interlocutrice, pourtant elle reprit la parole, comme si la discussion ne faisait que commencer :

\- On fait une super équipe n'empêche ! sourit la châtain tout en continuant de marcher. Ça serait marrant de se refaire ça.

\- On vient de survivre à une mafia qui a déjà été capable de choses inhumaines et tu me sors que t'aimerai refaire ça ? demanda Silver suspicieux pour la santé mentale de son homologue, marchant à ses côtés.

Anna ria à nouveau avant de reprendre :

\- Pas obligatoirement ça, mais c'était cool de se battre avec toi et pas contre toi.

Celui aux cheveux flamboyants la regarda surpris quelques instants, malgré le fait qu'elle avait l'air entièrement sincère.

\- Bon j'imagine que c'est ici qu'on va se séparer, déclara soudainement son interlocutrice en souriant un peu moins.

\- Sûrement, répondit-il simplement.

Anna couru quelques mètres et s'arrêta devant lui, l'obligeant à s'arrêter et lui sourit tout en lui disant :

\- Bon _bah_ c'est tout, à la prochaine.

Les yeux rouges de Silver regardèrent encore quelques temps cette fille devant lui, avant qu'il ne se permette de sourire et prononcer :

\- À la prochaine.

La châtain cendrée se retourna pour poursuivre son chemin. À peine, elle avait fait quelques pas, qu'elle sentit son bandana se retirer. Elle mit d'abord sa main à ses cheveux pour retenir le bandana qui tombait d'après elle, mais elle ne toucha rien à part ses cheveux libres désormais.

\- Non, il est pas tombé seul, ria doucement quelqu'un derrière elle.

L'adolescente se retourna surprise pour voir celui aux cheveux rouges. Silver reçut un simple sourire et une main tendue vers lui, alors que son interlocutrice demanda gentillement :

\- Tu peux me le rendre, s'il-te-plaît ?


	10. Neuf

**NEUF.**

\- Naboo, attaque feinte ! ordonna la châtain en se frottant les mains.

Le Nosferalto sauvage prit la fuite brusquement. Le Noctali revint auprès de sa dresseuse et se frotta doucement contre ses jambes. Anna eut un nouveau frisson, elle aurait dû prévoir, au moins un gilet, rien qu'un gilet... mais elle se retrouvait en t-Shirt dans une grotte gelée. Elle avait froid. Très froid.

Pour se réchauffer un minimum elle prit son pokemon ténèbre dans les bras et profita de sa chaleur corporelle.

\- Aller, on est bientôt dehors...

C'est ce qu'elle espérait. L'adolescente abaissa son bandana pour l'utiliser comme écharpe. Elle marchait lentement vers la prochaine échelle et se demanda qui avait installé celles-ci.

Ses pas devinrent lourds et traînants, alors qu'elle tenait encore son Noctali dans ses bras. Elle entendit soudainement un grognement. Mais ce fut un grognement humain.

L'adolescente marcha encore quelques mètres avant de tourner à une intersection et vit tout de suite un Meganium et un Farfuret, mais pas uniquement. Le rival de la châtain cendrée se trouvait avachi parterre, se tenant la jambe, tout en serrant les dents.

\- Silver ? demanda-t-elle surprise avant de remarquer du sang. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?!

Elle lâcha Naboo, qui atterrit sur ses pattes sans soucis et elle s'accroupit devant celui aux cheveux rouges.

\- dégage... marmonna difficilement le jeune homme.

\- Certainement pas, répondit automatiquement son interlocutrice en retirant son bandana reconvertit en foulard.

L'adolescente se pencha malgré le dresseur au-dessus de sa jambe blessé. Il avait glissé sur la glace et sa cuisse s'était cognée contre un rocher pointu, ce qui l'avait entaillé. Ce n'était pas une blessure très grave, mais le fait qu'elle se situe à la cuisse l'empêchait de marcher convenablement, pendant que la douleur le tirailla même assis.

\- Lève un peu ta jambe, lui demanda la châtain.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordres, grogna-t-il en réponse.

Son interlocutrice habituellement souriante souffla d'agacement, avant de le forcer à plier le genoux, pour serrer son bandana bleu et blanc autour de sa cuisse et le nouer à l'opposé de la blessure. Pendant qu'elle l'avait serré, Silver s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure.

Le tissu commença à s'imprégner doucement du sang rouge de ce dernier, mais la perte de sang n'était pas importante, assez légère, pas à ignorer tout de même.

\- Tu saoules, grinça celui aux cheveux rouges.

\- Oui, je t'aime aussi, ria Anna en caressant la tête de son Noctali.

Ensuite, elle jetta un regard au Meganium et au Farfuret, pour leur sourire.

\- Je vais t'aider à sortir, décida la châtain sans lui demander.

\- Tu sais où est la sortie peut-être ? lui demanda Silver légèrement de manière agressive.

\- _Hum_...

À vrai dire, elle avait trouvé le jeune homme, parce qu'elle s'était perdue...

\- On va trouver ne t'en fais pas, reprit-elle en souriant.

Anna se leva et se plaça à droite du jeune homme pour qu'il s'appuie sur elle, quand il marchera avec sa jambe blessée. Elle le força même à prendre appui sur elle.

\- Tu saoules...

\- Deuxième fois que tu le dis, remarqua sa camarade en souriant.

Maintenant qu'il était si proche de l'adolescente, celui aux cheveux flamboyants remarqua qu'il était plus grand d'une tête qu'elle. Leur pokemons les suivaient calmement, paressant se parler de temps à autres.

* * *

\- un cul-de-sac... marmonna la châtain avec un sourire gêné.

\- Je t'avais dit d'aller à droite, souffla bruyamment Silver.

\- _Hm_ , émit-t-elle simplement en faisant marche arrière, tenant toujours son camarade.

Ils avançaient lentement à cause de la blessure de l'adolescent. Anna tenait son bras droit par-dessus ses épaules et l'aidait à marcher en le tenant à sa taille de son bras gauche en plus.

Par soucis de place ou simplement des chemins serrés de la grotte glaciale, la Meganium du jeune homme avait dû retourner dans sa pokeball. Pendant que le Farfuret et le Noctali les suivaient encore calmement, faisant fuir chaque Pokémon sauvage tentant de les attaquer.

* * *

La sortie de la grotte éclaira leur chemin, alors qu'ils venaient de passer une après-midi entière dans cette dernière. Habituellement la traversée (sans perdre son chemin) nécessitait uniquement une voire deux heures maximum.

\- Je te félicite pas, _hein_ , fit Silver avec un léger sourire.

\- Je pourrais très bien te féliciter pour t'être blessé en glissant, ria Anna.

Ils traversèrent le quart d'Ébénelle pour rejoindre le centre Pokémon, où leur pokemons pourraient se reposer, sans oublier l'infirmière qui pourrait soigner l'adolescent. Celui aux cheveux rouges fut pris en charge par une infirmière et une Leveinard, pendant que la châtain s'occupa de confier leur pokemons à une autre infirmière.

\- Pour vos pokemons, nous vous demanderons juste d'attendre une vingtaine de minutes, lui déclara cette dernière en ajoutant : pour votre ami, vous pouvez attendre ici.

* * *

L'adolescent quitta la salle de soin avec une béquille. Il grogna contre celle-ci avant d'atteindre le hall, où attendait visiblement sa camarade temporaire. Elle le vit et se dirigea vers lui calmement.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

\- Elle m'a recousu, répondit-il à contrecœur. Une semaine et je devrais ne plus avoir besoin de la béquille. Où sont mes pokemons ?

\- On pourra les récupérer dans une dizaine de minutes, lui sourit-elle. Viens manger un peu à la cantine.

Il voulut d'abord lui répliquer qu'il voulait éviter les escaliers, mais elle le devança avec le sourire :

\- Y'a même un ascenseur, rien que pour toi.

Et Silver voyait bien sur sa tête qu'elle était fière de se moquer de lui. Après toutes les piques qu'il lui avait lancé peut-être qu'il pouvait comprendre et fermer les yeux sur ses moqueries... peut-être.

\- ah et mon bandana ? l'interrogea-t-elle finalement.

\- L'infirmière le lave et te le rendra.


	11. Dix

**DIX.**

Elle entendait le pokematos sonner à l'autre bout, mais personne ne décrochait. Elle renouvela l'appel, aucune réponse. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci ça décrocha !

" **Anna ? Ma puce, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!** " s'inquiétait sa mère instantanément.

\- Maman ! Maman ! J'ai mon huitième badge ! s'écria-t-elle en sautant de joie.

Ses pokemons derrière elle paraissaient tout sourire ou même certains rire de son comportement. Pendant que eux aussi étaient content d'avoir obtenu une nouvelle victoire à leur dresseuse.

" **Vraiment ?! Mais c'est super ! Je suis contente pour toi, ma puce** " sa mère se mit à sangloter à l'appareil. " **Tu grandis beaucoup trop vite...** "

\- Maman, pleure pas, je vais rentrer avant d'aller à la ligue, d'accord ?

" **d'accord...** "

Anna jeta alors un regard à ses quatre pokemons. Kokumi, son Aligatueur. Hatsu, son Fouinar. Wako, sa Cotovol. Naboo, son Noctali. C'était grâce à eux qu'elle était parvenu aussi loin. L'adolescente leur offrit le plus beau sourire qu'elle put.

* * *

Et elle se retrouvait à Rosalia, suivit par sa Wako. Le professeur Orme lui avait dit que les femmes en kimono traditionnel l'attendaient à la salle de danse de cette même ville, mais elle ne savait rien de plus.

Alors qu'elle allait entrer, quelqu'un sortit précipitamment la surprenant au passage.

\- Silver ? l'appela-t-elle une fois que sa surprise était passée.

Le dresseur aux cheveux rouges n'était talonné par aucun de ses pokemons, ce qui était devenu inhabituel.

\- Elles sont fortes, marmonna-t-il les poings serrés. Des femmes en kimono vulnérables, mon cul ouais.

\- silver ? l'appela-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu vas aller les affronter, non ? _Hein_ , Anna ? questionna-t-il avec une légère frustration. Je veux pas te voir gagner...

Il se mit à marcher, alors que la châtain le regardait de nouveau surprise, puis elle le vit commencer à courir. Sans réfléchir davantage, elle lui courut après en l'appelant pour qu'il s'arrête, mais il ne ralentit pas. Sa Cotovol lui volait après, demandait par de petits cris ce que sa dresseuse comptait faire, mais même cette dernière n'en avait aucune idée.

Par miracle, elle réussit à attraper le poignet du jeune homme qui s'arrêta subitement. Anna dû reprendre sa respiration, s'appuyant à l'aide de sa main gauche sur son genoux, tout en resserrant sa prise sur le poignet de Silver.

\- Silver, l'appella-t-elle de nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, il se retourna vers elle.

* * *

Elle les avait battu. Anna avait réussi à battre les cinq femmes en kimono, chacune ayant un partenaire évolué du pokémon Évoli. Cela avait été dur, parce qu'elle avait dû jouer sur les faiblesses de ces derniers, avec son équipe de quatre pokemons, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de choix.

Pourtant leur verdict était sans appel :

\- Tu n'es pas le dresseur que nous cherchons.


	12. Onze

**ONZE.**

Elle venait de tenter la Ligue... tenter... À l'entrée de la Ligue, elle avait encore fait soigner ses pokemons, avant de retirer son bandana bleu et blanc, laissant ses cheveux châtains retomber sur ses épaules et laisser le vent les virevolter dans n'importe quel sens.

Quelques larmes amers quittaient le coin de ses yeux, roulaient lentement sur ses joues, avant de goutter à son menton sur son t-shirt ou encore le sol. Elle avait eu l'espoir de gagner, mais se rendait compte que le niveau qu'elle avait ne concurrençait pas avec celui du conseil 4.

* * *

\- Maman, l'appela-t-elle en descendant les escaliers de sa chambre.

\- Oui, ma puce ? lui sourit cette dernière.

\- Je vais aller à Kanto, sourit Anna en arrivant devant sa mère.

Elle se mit ensuite à rire en voyant la tête de sa génitrice.

\- mais ma puce... commença à sangloter cette dernière, c'est pas la porte à côté...

\- Si quand même, ria la châtain.

\- Bon d'accord, mais c'est plus loin que si tu voyageais dans Johto !

\- Mais à Kanto, y'a des badges que je n'ai pas, sourit l'adolescente.

L'adulte soupira, avant de s'assoir, puis elle porta une main à son front, comme si une migraine la saisissait et déclara :

\- Demande au professeur s'il peut t'organiser quelque chose et je m'occuperai de tes économies, comme avant...

\- Merci, maman ! s'exclama sa fille en la prenant dans ses bras.

* * *

\- Voici ta carte de ferry, pour que tu puisse toujours en prendre un gratuitement, expliqua le professeur Orme en lui tendant l'objet.

La châtain cendrée glissa tout d'abord la carte dans sa poche arrière, pour pouvoir la présenter lorsqu'elle monterait sur le bateau.

\- Donc, j'ai installé le pokedex national, je t'ai donné ta carte, répéta le scientifique en lisant un papier où il avait listé tout ce qu'il devait faire. je dois encore acheter des baies oran...

\- Professeur ? l'appela-t-elle en se retenant de rire face à son caractère étourdi.

\- Ah oui ! Anna, oublies pas d'appeler ta mère de temps à autre.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, lui sourit l'interpellée avant de monter sur le ferry en présentant sa nouvelle carte.

Suite à cela, elle rangea cette dernière dans son portefeuille dans son sac à dos jaune et disparut du champ visuel de l'adulte, l'ayant accompagnée au port d'Oliville.

* * *

Une mèche rouge lui barra la vue, emportée par le vent. Il grogna légèrement en poussant sa mèche, la tenant contre son crâne pour qu'elle ne le dérange pas une nouvelle fois.

Un petit son fut émit par la Meganium, qui souriait en sentant le vent contre sa peau verdâtre. Son dresseur s'autorisa à sourire légèrement en voyant son premier partenaire heureux.

\- Mianna, on rentre un peu d'accord ?

L'interpellée ne parut pas réjouie par cela, mais se résigna tout de même à suivre Silver, qui rentra à l'intérieur du ferry en direction de Kanto. Il n'avait pas pensé y retourner pour s'entraîner. S'il l'avait su trois ans auparavant, il aurait dit qu'il n'y remettrait jamais les pieds.

\- Silver !

Au son de la voix, le jeune home se crispa et se répéta que ce n'était pas possible. Mais la châtain cendrée apparut devant lui après avoir couru quelques mètres au vue de sa respiration, accompagnée de son Noctali. Elle lui sourit sans retenue.

\- Tu vas à Kanto pour t'entraîner aussi ? lui demanda Anna curieuse.

\- Non, j'y vais pour planter des baies, répondit-il blasé.

Avant de reprendre un peu plus fort :

\- Bien sûr que j'y vais pour ça !

Son interlocutrice ne fit que rire, alors qu'une question germa dans sa tête :

\- Tu as battu le dracologue ?

Ce ne fut que légèrement, mais il put voir le sourire de celle aux yeux gris se crisper. En guise de réponse, elle ne fit que nier de la tête, avant de refaire un énorme sourire et de descendre le couloir en compagnie de son pokémon ténèbre.

* * *

 **Petit mot :** _Je me suis dit que ce serait intéressant de faire une héroïne qui n'arrive pas à battre la ligue ^-^_


	13. Douze

**DOUZE.**

Anna avait crut rêver ! Elle avait réussi à reconnaître l'uniforme de la team Rocket à Safrania. Sa Cotovol flottait à ses côtés.

\- moi qui pensait qu'on en serait débarrassé, marmonna l'adolescente.

En plus, les Rockets ne faisaient pas un effort de déguisement ou ne tentaient même pas de se fondre à la foule... Ils gardaient leur tenue, comme pour montrer qu'ils étaient encore là...

\- complètement con, souffla celle au bandana en voyant un sbire quitter la ville.

Wako approuva l'annonce de sa dresseuse par un petit son, significatif des Cotovols.

* * *

Il avait besoin de guérisons... il fallait qu'il en achète à nouveau. Pourtant il n'était pas sûr que son porte-monnaie allait encore longtemps le suivre.

Certains adultes donnaient de l'argent aux adolescents ou encore enfants quand ces derniers les battaient, mais entre mineurs cet échange n'avait jamais lieu. Suivit de son Farfuret, il entra dans la boutique pokémon et se mit à chercher dans les rayons l'objet de ses convoitises.

Une employée était en train de vider des cartons de potions basiques, en rangeant ces objets à côté des super-potions. Silver entra dans ce même rayon pour se diriger vers les guérisons, mais il n'y en avait plus qu'une. L'employée remarqua son air désabusé et sourit :

\- Je vais tout de suite remplir les guérisons, t'en fais pas, c'est dans un autre carton.

La tête de l'interpellé se tourna brusquement vers l'employée et ses yeux rouges s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

\- Anna ?

Son interlocutrice ria, alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas su la reconnaître de dos... En même temps dans son uniforme de travail, elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon lâche camouflé par un foulard au couleur de l'entreprise, un haut blanc simple, un pantalon bleu fonçé simple et un tablier au même couleur que le bandana.

\- Pourquoi tu travailles ? demanda-t-il curieux.

\- Parce que les potions ne sont pas gratuites, sourit-elle en reprenant son activité.

Celui aux cheveux rouges la regarda vider le carton, remplissant le rayon des potions, avant qu'elle ne se redresse.

\- Je vais remplir les guérisons maintenant, encore un peu de patience, lui sourit la châtain cendrée en disparaissant par une porte arrière.

Il n'écoula même pas deux minutes, qu'elle était de retour avec un autre carton. Ce dernier paraissait lourd pour l'adolescente, qui fit tout pour ne pas le laisser tomber au sol en le posant.

Silver attendit patiemment qu'elle aie rangé toutes les guérisons sur l'étagère.

\- Je te laisse te servir, lui sourit Anna, je dois encore travailler donc à la prochaine.

Elle disparut à nouveau par la porte avec le carton vide et le jeune homme se décida à prendre le maximum de potions, sous le regard suspicieux de son Farfuret.

\- Quoi ? le questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Son pokemon souffla avant de nier de la tête.

* * *

 **Petit mot :** _C'est vrai que je m'étais pas expliquée quand on voit Anna travailler la première fois... Parfois on arrive à court d'argent alors qu'on gagne tout nos combats, du coup dans la vraie vie, on irait peut-être se chercher un petit boulot pour compenser. Non ?_


	14. Treize

**TREIZE.**

\- Silver ! Tu peux pas toujours tout faire tout seul ! s'écria la châtain derrière lui.

L'interpellé grogna imperceptiblement en serrant des dents. Ils pensaient que la Team Rocket avait été abolie définitivement, mais non... À Kanto, elle revenait à la charge, une nouvelle fois.

\- Silver, l'appela-t-elle une seconde fois en saisissant légèrement sa manche.

Il se dégagea soudainement en faisant face à son interlocutrice. Il la darda d'un mauvais regard. Étrangement, leur deux premiers partenaires étaient très silencieux, les observant juste agir, avec des craintes dans les yeux. Par moment les deux pokemons se regardaient dans l'espoir que l'autre leur disent "tout ira bien", mais aucun d'eux n'arrivaient à formuler cette pensée.

\- Arrête de chercher à t'occuper de moi, je suis pas un gosse, reprit hargneusement celui aux cheveux flamboyants.

Anna fronça ses sourcils alors que ses yeux gris cherchaient à voir toutes les émotions du jeune homme. Ce dernier claqua sa langue avant de déclarer :

\- Laisse-moi tranquille et retourne remplir des rayons à la boutique.

Sa tête tourna soudainement. Un bruit de claque résonna soudainement. Kokumi et Mianna se regardèrent éberlués.

Silver tourna lentement sa tête vers celle qui venait de le gifler. Il ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher rapidement et il ne l'avait pas vu arriver devant lui, alors qu'elle était dans son dos à peine une minute auparavant. Ses yeux rouges rencontrèrent les iris grises d'Anna et il se figea soudainement, il ne pensait pas que l'adolescente pouvait montrer d'autres émotions que la joie.

\- Tu vas pas recommencer à devenir arrogant comme avant, siffla-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Autour d'eux ne se trouvaient que leur pokemons, aucun passant : ils étaient près de la centrale électrique que la Team Rocket avait pris d'assaut cette fois-ci.

\- Tu as finalement accepté que les pokemons se traitent avec amour, tu as aussi commencé a parler plus gentillement, alors t'arrêtes pas.

La châtain souffla avant de reprendre avec autant de vigueur :

\- Tu peux pas tout régler seul, Silver. On avait chassé ensemble la team Rocket de la tour Radio. Mais... mais si tu crois que cette fois-ci tu peux le faire seul ! Je t'en prie !

Elle se mit soudainement à crier tout en pointant le chemin de la centrale.

\- Vas-y ! Va tous les affronter en même temps ! Et cette fois-ci seul !

La châtain cendrée le contourna et se mit à rebrousser le chemin, retournant à la ville précédente.

\- Reviens vivant au moins ! cria-t-elle encore une fois.

L'Aligatueur ne sut pas si c'était une bonne idée de laisser le jeune homme seul, mais suivit tout de même sa dresseuse avec un dernier regard pour son ami d'éclosion.

Celui aux cheveux rouges serra les dents avant de se mettre à courir pour rattraper les quelques mètres le séparant de l'adolescente. Elle l'entendit arriver mais n'accélèra pas le pas, elle ne pouvait pas... Il lui saisit brusquement la bras et la força à se retourner, alors qu'elle baissa la tête. Il saisit son menton pour lui faire relever cette dernière et ne pensait pas voir cela un jour : elle retenait ses larmes en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Arrête de te mordre, tu vas saigner ! lui cria-t-il soudainement inquiet.

Son interlocutrice nia de la tête, n'arrivant plus à détacher ses yeux des iris rouges du jeune homme.

Suivre son instinct, c'est bien. Mais parfois, on se demande plus tard si cela avait été une bonne idée. Silver se le demandait même pendant qu'il agissait. Il venait d'embrasser Anna, pour qu'elle arrête de se mordre et pour une autre raison plus intime.

Ils détachèrent leurs lèvres en restant proches. Tous les deux adolescents se retrouvaient aussi rouges que les cheveux du jeune homme. Aucun d'eux n'osaient parler. Mais l'acte de l'adolescent avait fonctionné, Anna ne se mordait plus la lèvre, malgré que de petites larmes quittait ses yeux. Instinctivement, il les essuya sans réfléchir davantage.

\- silver... on... tu...

Elle n'arrivait même plus à construire une phrase.

\- Je... désolé de t'avoir embrassée, murmura rapidement le dresseur du Meganium.

\- Non, répondit immédiatement l'adolescente, enfin... _he_...

Ils avaient tous les deux compris pourtant. Ils avaient tous les deux compris qu'ils s'aimaient, mais aucun d'eux n'arrivaient à le dire, pour faire disparaître les derniers doutes.

\- bon, souffla finalement celui aux cheveux rouges en se penchant légèrement vers Anna...

Il l'embrassa une seconde fois doucement, en se séparant il posa son front contre celui de sa bien-aimée.

\- je t'aime Anna, bredouilla-t-il tout rouge.

L'interpellée devint encore plus rouge, avant de prendre le dresseur dans les bras, très fortement.

\- je t'aime aussi, Silver...

Leur étreinte dura une éternité, aucun des deux ne savaient s'ils devaient mettre fin à l'embrassade, d'un autre côté ils voulaient pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

\- Ça te dit de chasser la team Rocket avec moi ? reprit Silver en souriant doucement.

La châtain cendrée se mit à rire comme à son habitude, puis lui saisit sa main en se dirigeant vers la centrale.

\- Tant que je suis avec toi, sourit Anna de toutes ses dents.

* * *

\- On s'est déjà tous les deux vus dans des états pas possible, remarqua l'adolescente en tenant la main de son compagnon.

\- _Hein_ ? Tu parles de quoi là ?

\- Tu te souviens pas à Rosalia ? Les femmes en kimono ? lui sourit Anna.

Silver repensa à cette fois-là, où la châtain lui avait couru après... En fait, non, il voulait pas se souvenir. Ce jour-là, il s'était énervé envers sa rivale, lui avait crié dessus combien il était lamentable et elle avait fini par juste le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'es pas lamentable, lui sourit sa petite-amie.

Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

* * *

 _Fin~_

 **Dernier mot :** _Je vous cache pas que je suis pas satisfaite de leur déclaration que je trouve beaucoup trop rose bonbon, mais je n'ai pas su l'écrire autrement, du coup je m'en excuse... J'essaierai de m'améliorer._

 _Toi, petit curieux qui lit ceci, pourrais-tu me laisser ton avis ? *v*_

 _J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plut, à la prochaine ^-^_


End file.
